Wilderness
by lilygeorgia
Summary: Being chased does not make for a happy day. Especially by something angry. But is it all as it seems? hmmm dumb summary, pretty good story lol
1. The Chase

**Woo first fanfic. Thought it was going to be a oneshot but i had too many ideas sooo this story is gunna be long =D. Dont be to harsh =D**

**x...Lily...x**

* * *

**Wilderness**

Abby and Conner were running away from whatever it was chasing after them.

I think you'll find its another gremlin, the same as we saw in that house" Conner said.

Oh, that's good to know!" Abby cried sarcastically 'Trust us to find an angrier one!' was running through her mind.

She was still trying to figure out how to get out of the mess, and didn't see a log roll in front of her. She squealed as she tripped over, a painful crack coming from her ankle.

Conner gasped as he heard her call his name, her voice shrill and terrified. But he was too far ahead to find her. He only knew he had to get to her before the gremlin did. He winced at the thought of what would happen to her if it did.

*******************************

Meanwhile Abby was trying to get as far into the wilderness beside her. It was a hard battle with her ankle, and all the debris didn't help. A thought came to her.

My gun" she thought aloud, scrambling around trying to find it. She finally found it in her back pocket. It had been there all the time.

Of course, my pocket" she sighed, loading it. At least she was safer now she was armed

********************************

Conner smiled as he finally had an idea. He would phone Cutter. He knew Cutter had the best 'finding people' skills, as Conner liked to call it. He had figured that out with the Mer incident. He remembered how Cutter had been right and that he himself would not believe that she was gone. Conner smiled and said himself how stubborn he was. The thought had then turned when he shuddered, knowing this time it could end a lot worse. His phone just kept on ringing.

* * *

**Yup. First part done. Second part wont be too long so never fear. Remember reviews make me happy! Easter eggs for everyone who reviews =D**

**Happy birthday to me for tomorrow! =D  
**


	2. Ring Ring

**Second part is here!! enjoy for me =D**

* * *

"Cutter, finally!" Connor panted.

"Connor calm down" a deep Scottish voice came through the phone. Connor did as the wise man said and took a deep breath before saying down the phone,

"Its Abby, I lost her after we were being chased by a gremlin and I think that she tripped and I heard her yell my name but it was too late to find her so I phoned you and…and…and" Connor was close to tears and his voice was cracking.

"Connor, Connor breathe. Now where are you?"

"Forest of Dean, near to the anomaly site we're used to" he said after he had composed himself

"Ok I'll get the as soon as possible, but how will I find you?"

"The anomaly detector!" Connor remembered "I put a mobile tracking device on it, you'll find me in no time"

Cutter let out his held breath "Connor…" his tone said a thousand words in Conner's head, mostly 'thank god'. he grinned and hung up. He knew he was automatically safer.

*********************************

Abby winced as her swollen ankle throbbed once again. But she knew Connor would come up with something. She just hoped it would be soon. Leaves on the tree above her were rustling, but as her mind cleared she realised there was no wind. 'That cant be right' she thought.

Suddenly something jumped down in front of her and landed on her ankle. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and tears started streaming down her face. The gremlin jumped back in surprise and scampered off, growling in what sounded like shock to Abby. Everything was getting too much. It was getting colder and her ankle felt like it had been shot off her leg. Her head had started to hurt because of the scream. She let out a deep sigh and blacked out.

* * *

**Dunno when the third part will be up but want it to be tommorow by the latest. Last day of school tomorrow so will be updating more regularly =D. Review remember!**


	3. Worst Enemies

**ooooo before i forget i dont own anything yadda yadda yadda ( im so nauty for not doing this before!! shame on me!)**

**Well this was quicker than i had expected, so yeah, enjoy!! Easter Egg for you Tiddles!!! yum =D**

* * *

"Connor! Connor!" Jenny, Cutter and Captain Becker yelled.

"Yeah!?" a faint yell was heard and scampering followed it. Connor suddenly appeared behind them. Jenny turned round and yelped.

"Don't do that!" Connor and Jenny screamed to each other. Cutter smirked, trying to keep in his laughter. His smile soon turned upside down when he thought he saw something in the trees. He signalled for Becker, who followed him further into the forest. Eventually Connor and Jenny joined them, after their tenseness had gone.

********************

The gremlin almost knew what was coming. Four people, one with a ridiculously large gun, all looking for him.

********************

"Cutter, over here!" Conner cried. Cutter was with him in a split second, gaping over what looked like hundreds of paw prints. Now Cutters fears were confirmed. They weren't looking for the gremlin. It was something much worse. It was almost like they were looking for a group of their 'worst enemies'

"Future predators. Great" Jenny stated sarcastically. Jenny looked uneasily at Connor and Cutter, who all then looked at Becker's confused face

"What are they?"

" You really don't want to know…" Cutter whispered, wondering if it was audible. He had lost all of his voice, his eyes wide.

* * *

**Hmm short chapter this time but never fear i will make up for it soon enough. promise**!!

**Chapter 4 may be up today if not Saturday (no friday, alot on with my birthday so youll be extra extra lucky if that happens!!)**

**xx....Lily....xx (p.s. review, goes without sayingi suppose!)**


	4. Opened

**Woo got it up!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, very big easter eggs =D**

* * *

Abby groaned, finally coming round. She felt a light breeze on her face and opened her eyes slowly. She was quite surprised to see the sun was still out, she felt she had been unconscious for a while. She got up slowly, feeling slightly light headed, she had bashed into the tree behind her.

"Ow" she winced, touching the bruise on her head tentatively. She had to get moving somehow. She knew she would almost certainly die if she was out after dark.

*********************

Connor, Cutter, Jenny and Becker were still wondering around when the anomaly detector went off with a loud beep. They all spun round to look at the smallish device Connors hand.

"Its not far ahead, and I think I have a feeling about what might come through…"

*********************

Abby was looking up at the great, glittering anomaly in front of her, to hypnotised to see the gremlin above her head in the tree

*********************

"What do you mean _the mum_!?" Jenny squealed, hearing Connors great explanation of why this was probably true.

"Ok, the prints looked like the feet of baby future predators, most likely come through by accident. So now the mum will be worried and come through looking for them. They have brilliant parenting skills, a great sense of knowing where their children are!"

"Yeah I know that but…but…Abby"

"We are all worried Jenny" Cutter finally broke his silence. "I was thinking. Connor you said that you were being chased by a gremlin"

"Yeahhh"

"Did you ever think that it was being chased too?"

"I never thought of it that way, I did see its face, it did look slightly scared"

"Exactly"

"But now Abby could be in even bigger trouble"

"Oh, yeah"

* * *

**Yup thats definitly gunna be it until Saturday coz of my birthdayness =D cant wait now hehehe. Next chapter one of the longest and personally one of my favorites so it worth it i guess =D**

**x......Lily......x**


	5. Finally

**Weyheyy! Fifth part up. Longest chapter so far! thankies to everyone who has reviewed and i had a good birthday. World tour game is addictive!**

* * *

"Abby, Abby!?" Jenny, Connor and Cutter were all yelling the lost girls name. They all wished she was back. Connor especially. He was the one who lost her. He'd already lost Stephan, who was almost like a brother to him. Now he was gone he felt a bit more relaxed around Abby, knowing he was always there if she needed someone to talk to. He looked at Cutter, his face screwed into concentration. Cutters mind was telling him to keep looking. He had already lost Stephan and Claudia, he didn't want to lose Abby too.

********************

Abby was finally out of her trance. She shook her head as her sight got back into focus. She shivered. She was cold and hadn't got a jacket. Her stomach was growling, rebelling over the pain of her ankle. She hadn't moved for a while and was quite stiff. She saw the anomaly pulse a little and something appeared. The mother of the baby future predators. She held her breath. The predator looked in her direction and she gasped. But she saw its gaze fall to something above her.

She slowly turned her head to face above her. It was the gremlin that had been chasing them earlier. Its face was suddenly taken over with fear as she quickly turned back to see the future predator sprinting towards her, its dark eyes fixed on the gremlin.

She wanted to move so badly, but her ankle made this impossible. She just braced herself.

"oh, god" she managed to whisper as the predator had pushed Abby right out of the way. Her ankle collapsed underneath her and her head smashed against yet another tree. The future predator didn't mind, still glaring at the gremlin.

********************

Abby heard someone faintly yelling her name. It sounded like Connor. She smiled as she was thinking 'finally'. her sight was blacking out and then she fell unconscious.

********************

Connor could hear the faint growl of a future predator and decided to run towards it. Cutter, Jenny and Becker weren't far behind. 'Wow' he thought to himself 'Never guessed I'd be running _towards_ any sort of predator'

The others had caught up with him and they were all running in a line. Towards the anomaly. Towards the predator and gremlin. Towards Abby. Connor hoped.

Connor pushed through the last overgrown bush and saw the sparkling anomaly. The four of them stood, awing at the marvel beyond them. Connor soon snapped out of it when he saw the predator. Its eyes had turned to Abby, figuring she was an easier target.

"Abby!" Connor cried, breaking the others' trance. Becker fired at the predator, which quickly growled and leapt off.

Connor ran up to Abby's still body. She looked like a ghost. He tried to stop himself crying but couldn't. A few tears fell silently from his eyes. She wouldn't move. Her pulse was extremely weak.

"Noooo!" he squeaked, more tears falling.

* * *

**Yup so there it is. Sixth part may be up today. 2nd eppy of series 3 is wicked watchin it right now!! Gremlin looks like a demented Mickey Mouse!!**

**Review please =D will update asap!**


	6. Pain

**Series 3 episode 2 was wayyy good =D. Next part.....enjoy!!**

* * *

Everyone was now around Abby, doing anything they could. Jenny wrapped her very warm faux fur coat around her freezing, fragile body. Cutter was checking for any signs she was getting worse. Cutter let out a deep breath when she was showing she was getting better. He hoped Becker would hurry up. He'd gone to get a medical kit about ten minutes before. Connor hadn't let go of her hand since he found her. He didn't want to, in case she slipped away.

Cutter and Jenny heard Becker calling for help getting some things ready from supplies he had brought over.

Connor noticed Abby's eyelids slightly flicker and she made a quiet groan.

"Abby?" he whispered, smiling slightly.

She groaned again "Connor, what happened?". Her eyes looked like they had filled with pain as she shifted slightly. "My ankle's killing me, it feels like its on upside-down." She squeezed her eyes shut and a third groan came out as her ankle throbbed again.

"Just take it easy, I'll be back in a sec"

Connor scrambled over to Cutter and told him how Abby was. Awake, but in excruciating pain.

"I had a feeling she might be, her ankle looks twice the size it should be" Cutter rubbed his face and looked over at Abby's white face. He saw her smile at him, trying to get herself to sit up. Cutter shook his head and she frowned, slumping back into her original position

********************

Jenny couldn't help herself wondering where the future predator had gone and what was going to happen if it killed someone. She couldn't be bothered to deal with reporters today. All week if she could be honest. She wanted to stay with Abby, making sure she was Ok. She went over to her, wanting to give her something to stop all the pain she was in.

"Abby" Jenny said, her voice gentle.

"God, I hurt all over, any chance of getting any pain relief?" she managed to squeak out before wincing again.

"No such luck yet, I'll see what I can do" Jenny replied "I was just wondering what happened

"I'm not sure, its all a bit fuzzy, all I know is that I smashed into this tree and the predator wanted the gremlin. I recon if you're looking for the predator, it will be going after the gremlin" she said confidently, her voice crackling slightly when she said 'smashed into this tree'. Jenny felt for her. But they had to find the predator. So Abby gave her her coat and set off with Cutter and Becker.

* * *

**Not sure when the next part will be up probably in next 3 days... I am currently writing chapter 12 and still going strong woo =D**

**Quick look at next chapter.... some of them will find the predator but which ones......ooooo 0.0 R&R!!**


	7. Guilt

**Part 7 is here wooo. You lucky people i wasnt going to do this today but i did =D**

* * *

Connor helped Abby up, telling himself that this wasn't his fault, but couldn't help feeling that way. He decided now would be a good time to say his feelings.

"Abby…"

"Yeah" she said, finally sitting up. She was happy to be moving again, she felt like a statue before.

"I just wanted to say I was really worried about you when you were lost. This is all my fault. I feel so bad."

He looked up to see a single tear falling down Abby's face, her eyes welling up.

"No" she whispered "this was not your fault. I was the one being stupid. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm lucky you found me alive"

"Abby, no. your wrong." he looked right into her eyes and she was staring at him. Connor leaned in but Abby's eyes widened and she backed away.

"Connor" she cried, her eyes stinging and a few tears flowing from her eyes. She was visibly shaking as a couple more tears fell.

'Great' he mentally scowled himself. But as he looked at her again he saw her go pale and raise a gun up to him.

"Abby…" he questioned, scared, raising his hands up.

"B..b…behind y..you" she stuttered, her eyes fixed on what was now silently creeping up behind him.

Connor gulped hard as he slowly turned around to see the future predator, grunting, eyes glaring at the pair. Abby whimpered as she remembered what had happened the last time it had looked at her like that.

*******************

Jenny was tired. No she was more than tired, she was exhausted. She felt like she had been walking around for ages. Cutter and Becker were sitting either side of her, not saying a word. Jenny knew they would have found the future predator by now, and was worried it had found the others. She looked at Cutter, who was deep in thought.

"We should go back" they both said after the prolonged silence.

"That creature could be anywhere by now" Becker said quickly.

"Yeah, I was thinking" Cutter took a short pause and cautiously stated "Predators always go after prey they've tried to get before

"So what your saying is that we should have stayed with Abby after all!" Jenny half screamed, the exhaustion making her moodiness rise.

"Damn" Becker exclaimed, before getting up and accelerating off. Jenny watched and sighed, knowing full well they were running back.

* * *

**decided to add a bit of humor to Connor putting his hands up. Came up with that i dont even know how. it was so random**

**thanks to reviewers all of you lovely people =D freee rexs for all of you R&R people =D**


	8. Shot

**Wooo next bit =D..... was just watching s3ep2 of primeval again (i no i have problems lol) and realised how funny sarahs line is 'this guy was eaten by a giant scorpion in the silurian desert. I'd say that makes him fairly dead.' funny XD**

* * *

Connor quickly shielded Abby, who was crouching down, gun in her trembling hand, eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"Abby, will that tranquilizer work?" Connor whispered.

"I'm hoping it does, or we're dead" Abby replied, her voice shaky. She saw the predator inching closer so she pushed Connor hurriedly away, pulling her small 'feminine' pistol out. The predator quickly pounced forward and Abby shot it.

"Well?" Connor said, still covering his eyes. Abby stayed silent. Connor whispered "Abby?" in her ear. A small whimper came from out. He ended up turning around and started to regret it.

He saw the predator, still standing strong with a dart deeply embedded into its back. They both just sat in horror, not daring to move. The now very angry predator just stood there, growling, its eyes fixed on Abby.

A few gunshots came from some undergrowth and the predator slumped to the ground. Connor looked at Abby, but she turned away.

"I haven't forgotten what you did" she murmured angrily.

"B..but I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh, I know what you meant, you just wanted to take advantage of me while I'm injured. But I learnt not to do that. You can thank Caroline for one thing, how easy it is to take advantage, right!"

Abby burst into tears as Jenny and the men came out of the bushes. Connor looked at them and just walked off shouting 'I'm going to the car.' Abby just sat there, gently rocking with her knees up to her chest.

* * *

**Next part will be here soon!! Rex for all of you lucky reviewers =)..... especially you Montall Angel =D you get some very special skittles =D random lol**

R&R lily =D


	9. Stupid

**Woooo chapter 9 =3 noww then i need all u peoples opinions. i have typed our all of the chapters and i dont no whether to put them all up at once or go slow and put them up day by day... HELP =3**

* * *

"Abby, what's going on?" Jenny asked sympathetically. She watched Abby's face as a few more tears fell down her pale face

"He tried to kiss me, just out of the blue. I cant believe I was stupid enough to almost let him. I'm so stupid. Just a dumb little girl who can easily be taken advantage of."

She let out another sob while Jenny wrapped her arm around her friend. She thought Abby felt freezing and felt so guilty for her. She'd gone through so much and was still hurting emotionally.

"Abby, your ankle, is it ok?" she remembered.

" No, I must have been leaning on it, it feels worse" Abby replied, wincing slightly at just remembered pain.

***********************

Connor felt stupid To. He thought he'd just blown it. Big time. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get home. He didn't care if anything happened to Abby. He knew she wouldn't be getting any help. He was the only one with a phone. Why would he phone anyone?

**********************

Abby felt like she was going to shriek in pain. But she didn't want to worry anyone.

Cutter looked back at the petite blonde. He knew she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. It hadn't taken him long to figure out there was no way of getting help. He and Becker were trying to create makeshift crutches, in the hope they would be able to start moving around again.

He looked over at her again and saw her yawn and her eyes started drooping. He went over to her before she landed on the ground, knowing it would make her feel worse. He then got back to work.

**

* * *

**

**R&R and all you lauvvely people who have reviwed thankies. Rex and skittles for all =3 yumyum lucky people.**


	10. Dream

**Wooo i decided that i am gunna put the whole story up asap =D will all be done in about 2 days =D yay.**

* * *

'_If I don't come back, you can have my Star Trek Next Generation Top Trumps'_

'_I'll treasure them'_

'_On second thoughts, maybe you should bury then with me'_

****************

Abby smiled in her sleep. Jenny looked at her, wondering what it was she was dreaming about.

****************

'_Abby, I'm coming!'_

_Abby was being dragged away by the giant Mer, hearing the last thing Connor yelled at her over and over. Connor was probably half dead and she couldn't do anything, just get killed herself._

****************

Jenny rushed over to Abby, watching her brow furrow as she thrashed around.

"Abby, wake up" Jenny said, shaking Abby's shoulders and watching out for her flailing arms. Abby's eyes suddenly shot open and she whimpered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Connor" she spluttered out.

"What about Connor?"

"I need to find him, I don't know why, I just do!"

"But you can't do anything with your ankle"

"Oh yeah, watch me" she glared at Jenny before slowly limping away.

****************

Jenny went over to Cutter and Becker and told them what happened.

"And you just let her go!" Becker yelled

"I've got to agree with him, why did you do that. Anything could happen to her!" Cutter stated.

"I tried, but she didn't listen. She's gone whether you like it or not. Her minds set on this!"

* * *

**R&R and you will al get Rexs woo =D**


	11. Lost

**okay then going much faster than i had expected soooo i recon they could all be up in at least a day, if not faster yay =D**

* * *

"Connor!" Abby cried for what seemed like the thousandth time in an hour. She had been walking around for that long and was starting to regret her decision. She didn't know there she was going or where the car even was. Her ankle suddenly buckled and gave way and she slumped to the ground. Now she was lost. She didn't bother getting back up.

******************

Connor was still wondering around aimlessly. He had decided against going back to the car, he didn't have a clue where it was anyway. He has heard Abby calling his name, her voice filled with fear. He wanted to go and find her, make sure she was ok. He knew the way back but hesitated. He then cleared his head, turned around and went back to the anomaly site.

******************

Jenny was worried sick. Again. Lester would kill her if he found out they had lost Abby. Again. Becker felt the same. He had been hired to protect them. Now, the first time he was called out, they had lost them. Him, Captain Becker, had let them down already. He looked over at Cutter. He looked exhausted, he was worried for the younger pair of the team. He didn't want another Stephan. He was still deep in thought when Becker jumped

"There's something in the trees!" he yelled, pulling out his gun.

Jenny crept behind Becker, making sure she was out of sight of whatever it was creeping up on them.

Cutter started to edge away when it suddenly jumped out. Jenny clasped her eyes shut, trembling slightly.

* * *

**i duunnno wat to say here anymore hmm =D R&R i gess lol cant wait 4 saturdays primeval cant believe wats gunna happen =0**


	12. Searching

**=D scared yet =D**

* * *

"Connor?!" Cutter managed to get out before Becker shot him out of surprise.

"Yeah" he said, completely oblivious to how everyone was standing, mouths open in shock.

"What are you doing back?"

"I heard Abby calling me so I came back" he paused shortly "Where is she?"

"She left to go look for you!" Jenny yelled, enraged. She still felt responsible for letting her go so easily.

"What??" he questioned, still quite confused. He looked over at Jenny, who had tears falling from her eyes. He felt so bad for making Abby run away. For making Jenny feel responsible. For making himself a wreck. He sighed as he saw Jenny read his mind, pointing to which way Abby had gone. As he went to go, he turned to Jenny saying

"Don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault. When her minds set on something… well just look at Rex."

Jenny smiled at Connor, his voice was reassuring. He turned and went looking.

Cutter was talking to Becker about how they were going to find the baby future predators. They would be wondering around aimlessly by now. Jenny joined them, and after deliberation, they decided. As soon as Abby was found they were going back to the ARC. Then, as reports of 'disturbances' came in, they would go as soon as.

"Great, reporters…" Jenny grumbled, as she joined the others sitting down.

* * *

**hehe it wasnt a monster just connor =D but is he gunna find Abby =0 R&R**


	13. Darkness

**Never fear last of the chpters in the forest cuz its draggin on a bit. dont worry still got bout 5 more chpters which are sorta longer than this one.**

* * *

Darkness finally fell over the forest. Abby's eyes felt heavy and was blinking hard to try and keep her eyes open. It would not be the best time to fall asleep, when most predators from the forest come out. Her stomach was growling and she had no energy at all. She was trying to forget about her ankle. The pain had died down since she had collapsed, so she was making the most of it.

*******************

Connor was wondering around, mostly in the hope of finding Abby, slightly because he couldn't see where he was going. He almost tripped and softly cursed himself. He wished he was back at Abby's flat, sitting on the sofa, Rex chirping above his head. The though made him smile.

He was still floating around the thought when he heard a rustling coming from in front of him. Now he really wished he could see. The moon had managed to squeeze through a gap in the trees. He never thought he would ever thank the moon, but he was.

As it shone it revealed what was rustling so much. Abby. Her still body was completely calm. This must have been the first time he had seen her when she wasn't in pain or frightened out of her life. He didn't want to hurt her so carefully picked her up, making sure she didn't wake either.

As he was walking back, he felt Abby softly nuzzling him. This made him feel warn inside, knowing she was safe. If she had got hurt because of him, he would kill himself.

********************

Jenny, Cutter and Becker were still very much awake, still worried for Abby. And they didn't want to be asleep when Connor was back with her. They were being so positive, trying to make themselves believe she was ok. Jenny was about to tell the others she was going to find Connor because she couldn't stand the wait, he appeared.

With Abby lying in his arms, completely still. Jenny feared for the worst until she looked at Connors face. He was mouthing 'asleep' and nodding down. Jenny sighed and smiled at Connor, who was grinning back. She was safe, finally.

* * *

**Abbys safe woo =D not for long though hehe ¬¬ R&R **


	14. Home

Abby woke up to find herself feeling slightly miffed. She was in a car, gently rumbling along the road. It took her a while to figure out where she was, but knew they were somewhere close to the ARC. She groggily looked around to see Connor and Jenny either side of her and Becker in the passenger seat. Cutter was driving, obviously. He was the only one who could stay awake long enough.

"Hi" she managed to croak out, her voice had been underused.

"Hi, finally awake then" he said, smiling into the rear view mirror. She laughed as a response as Connor stirred and woke up.

"Abby, hi" he managed to say before Abby hugged him.

"Thank you, Connor"

"For what?"

"For not dying on me. For finding me. For saving me. Ow." she flinched, pain flooding back through her. She was still smiling though.

*********************

Finally back at the ARC, Abby was sitting down, leg in a cast, carefully rested on another chair. She was starting to regret ever falling over. While the others were out dealing with the baby future predators, she was doing paperwork. 'I mean, paperwork. Really' she had remembered her reaction. She wished she had taken time off. But now it was too late. Now she was stuck there.

She thought she saw the lights flicker and looked up. They weren't even on. She then saw an explosion of light and an anomaly appeared. Nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Helen.

She blinked hard to make sure she wasn't asleep. She wasn't. she wished she was, on top of everything else.

"Nick, where is he?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't know, do I!" Abby snapped back, knowing full well Helen knew he wasn't there.

"Ooo, decided to be moody today, have we?" she retorted as she dragged Abby to her feet. Abby struggled to get free, but knew she couldn't do anything. Pain suddenly shot through her as Helen stamped on her ankle. She let out an ear-splitting shriek as the cast shattered.

She slumped back to the ground and felt Helen grip onto her collar and drag her off. She saw the others come in just in time to see her get dragged off. She looked at then before the shimmering anomaly took over her vision.

* * *

**Dont say i didnt warn you that this was gunna happen i told you that last chapter in this bit =3 hehe R&R**


	15. Through

**OoOoOoOoO anomaly chapter time. you need one in all storys =D**

* * *

The four of them were staring, trying to get over what had just. They then all decided to go through the anomaly, whether Lester liked it or not. They all managed to get through without stalling to stare at their beautiful surroundings, too scared about Abby. Her eyes had said it all.

In the end they saw Abby still getting dragged along, but had no idea who by. Then she turned around. Cutter gasped.

"Oh my god, Helen" he whispered as he saw his ex yanking Abby away. He started to run.

****************

Lester was confused. He hadn't heard from Cutter or Abby in a while, so ended up leaving his office to go and ask Abby if she had heard anything. That was when he saw the anomaly, with Abby's shattered cast over the floor.

"Great" he sighed sarcastically.

****************

"Helen!" Cutter yelled as he caught up with the two women. Helen heard this and threw Abby behind her. She pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Abby. She tried to back away, but then Helen stomped on her ankle. She yelped as Cutter gave her a reassuring look. It didn't stop her shaking though. Connor and the others had finally caught up to see Abby on the ground, gun pointed at her.

"Helen, what do you want?" Cutter said, trying to remain calm, for everyone's sake.

"I want to see your little friend suffer because you killed Stephan."

"What, you were there! You saw him go in there. I wanted to go!"

"Its too late, Nick" she said, pulling the safety hatch. Abby whimpered. That was it. Becker flipped. No one was going to die. He rugby tackled Helen to the ground. She was enough of a shock to let the others escape. Becker signalled for them to run while he picked up Abby. She saw Helen getting back up to her feet, wobbling slightly. She fired her gun and it managed to skim Abby's ankle. She cried in pain, digging her nails into Becker's arm.

They managed to get back through the flickering anomaly as it closed behind them. They all turned to see tears falling from Abby's eyes, blood dripping from the wound in her ankle.

* * *

**oOoOoO she got shot that was so random i dunno how i came up with that lol**


	16. Return

**still alot goin on =D**

* * *

Abby's ankle had got bandaged up again, but she was till shaken by her unfortunate encounter with Helen. She had been sticking with someone, anyone she could find. She didn't want to be alone, to afraid of what could happen next.

**************

Cutter was sitting in his office, trying to get over what had just happened. He couldn't shake off what Helen had said. _You killed Stephan. _He couldn't stop thinking she was right. He saw Abby at his door she was still pale and shaking slightly.

"Its not your fault Stephan's dead" she blurted out.

"Yes it is, I let him go. Helens rig…"

"No" she started to sound angry "Helens wrong. She's trying to get to you. And you know what. Her plans working!" and with that she limped off.

**************

"Abby, wait" Cutter yelled down the hallway. When she turned around he saw her shaking. He knew the past two days had affected her, and now he had gone and made it worse. He was about to apologise, but was interrupted when alarms started to go off. What freaked them out even more was that the ARC started to lockdown.

"The anomaly's in the ARC!" Cutter said as he sprinted past Abby, who sighed and went after him. She needed to get used to the crutches if she was ever going to be able to catch up with what was going on.

She finally managed to get to the main area to see the anomaly, pulsing as one by one baby future predators came through. Then right at the end Helen came through. She looked around and then looked straight at Abby and smirked

"Is the little one scared yet?" she yelled. Abby had to bite her lip to stop her crying from fear. Helen had the same look about her as when they were on the other side of the anomaly. She slowly went down the ramp and sat on a chair behind Becker, who had a reassuringly large gun on him.

Connor and Cutter were busy trying to usher the baby future predators back through the anomaly. They were thankful that they were young enough to be able to do this easily. They were through quickly.

But Helen just stood there, not in any rush to get back through, much too Abby's discomfort. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

**hehe shes back agen =D R&R**


	17. Changed

**More scariness =D but will be better at the end =D longer chapter for the end**

* * *

"What do you want now?" Lester asked Helen, rolling his eyes. He couldn't be bothered.

"The girls not dead yet is she?" her question was met by shocked faces, not believing what she had just said. They all started to walk over to Abby, still getting over what she had just heard. That was it. No one could take it any more, Abby had changed so much. Her smile, the glint in her eye. Vanished. She was so reserved.

"That's it. Get out of here now!" Jenny angered. They didn't need to be told twice. Connor, Cutter and Becker all went over to Helen, and ended up basically shoving her through the anomaly. They turned around to check on Abby.

But she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Cutter groaned

"How can a girl on crutches go so damn fast and so quietly" Connor wondered, confused.

Jenny, deciding she was the only sane one left, went to go find her.

**************

Abby was wondering down yet another hallway. She couldn't believe how many there were. '_Oh well less chance of them finding me then' _she thought.

**************

Jenny was practically running through the halls after thinking what Abby could do to herself. She knew Abby was scared, tired, she was all over the place. She caught a passing scientist and quickly asked

"Did you see Ab…" she didn't need to finish as he answered by pointing down the hallway. She quickly rushed off, shouting thanks to him.

**************

The anomaly had finally closed, much to everyone's relief.

"It could open again, but if Helens stupid enough to come back through, it'll be the last time she does" Cutter stated and everyone agreed.

*************

"Abby" Jenny said, after finally finding her, slumped against a wall.

"Yeah" she whispered, lifting her head. She looked like a ghost, tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Helen really is a bitch for doing this to you" Jenny tried to reassure her but Abby remained silent. "Come back with me"

Abby just looked at her as if to say _are you kidding!!_

"Oh…" Jenny said as she remembered what had just happened "Don't worry, the others said the anomaly's closed, with Helen on the other side"

She held out her hand to Abby, in the hope she would take it. To Jenny's relief, she did. They started to go back.

*************

Connor opened the door to Abby's flat. it was warm and Rex soon flew down and welcomed them, chirping. They went to sit down on the sofa.

"I really thought I lost you today." Connor said after an awkward silence.

"I couldn't let Helen kill me, who else is going to stop you leaving your clothes everywhere" Abby replied, smiling. Connor could only laugh. Abby yawned and snuggled up to him, her warmth finally returning. They looked at each other , but quickly turned away. Abby sat up and turns Connors head so he looked at her. She leant forward and kissed him.. At first Connor was a bit shocked, but soon enough he just kissed back. Rex floated around them chirping.

They finally stopped, and Abby said that she was going to bed. She was walking away with a smile on her face. Connor, meanwhile, was grinning like mad, happy with what had just happened. He looked over at Abby, who was slowly limping away. He could see that she was so much better and happier. The Abby everyone knew and loved was back.

* * *

**hmm may be the end but might do an epilogue. actually probably will =D ahwwwwwww it was cute ending =D lol R&R .....Lily =D.....**


End file.
